la creación del caos
by franco642
Summary: con la rehabilitación de discord equestria habia logrado obtener un gran poder de su lado,twilight sparkle recientemente coronada princesa habia sido convocada por la princesa celestial la cual tenia para ella una de las misiones quisas mas importantes para equestria,recuperar un antiguo aparato en el cual se encuentra mucho del poder de discord
1. Chapter 1

the creation of chaos:capitulo 1 ¨busqueda*

habia pasado una semana desde la coronacion de twilight sparkle,desde ella twilight se vio en la tarea de aprender sobre la historia y actitudes de los difentes gobernantes y princesas de equestria,tarea facil para ella debido a las diversas horas de lectura que realizo en la biblioteca real pero su verdadero desafio fue acostumbrarse a su tiara la cual estuvo utilizando todo el tiempo durante los primeros dias y aprender a usar sus nuevas alas las cuales resultaron ser incomodas para ella en un principio pero a medida que los dias pasaban y libros leia mas aprendia

-spike,traeme el manual n°8 sobre tacticas de vuelo

-hemm..twilight no seria mejor estar ahi afuera ya sabes..volando en ves de leer libros sobre vuelo?-dijo spike con un tono de confusion

-claro que no spike,que tal si tengo un accidente,tengo muchas cosas que aprender como para estar en un hospital,ademas todos se enterarian que una princesa esta herida,seria un desastre,apareceria en la noticias entonces todo entrarian en panico! y que tal si la princesa se entera no me quiero imaginar si ella..-twilight se detubo y observo como spike frunció el ceño con preocupacion

-en realidad estas bien twilight?-dijo spike mientras dejaba el libro en el suelo

-no lo se spike...aun no me acostumbro a este asunto de la princesa-cerrando el libro twilight se puso de pie y comenzo a mirar por la ventana-siempre fui una simple unicornio,nadie ademas de la princesa y mi familia esperaba algo de mi pero ahora siento a toda equestria mirando lo que estoy haciendo..

-entiendo pero si me lo preguntas no son mas que alas,sigues siendo la misma de siempre,no dejes que las alas te causen problemas

-tienes razon,deveria preocuparme menos en lo que pueda sucederme y enforcarme mas en los estudios,traeme el libro spike

-eso no es lo que quise de..-sin previo aviso spike eructo un pergamino el cual rapidamente recogio

-un mensaje de la princesa? ¿que dice?

-*tose* querida princesa twilight sparkle,pronto ire a vicitarte junto con un acompañante,te pido que llames a tus amigas y esperen mi llegada a las afuera de ponyville,att la pricesa celestia...hmm,twilight,esto no te parece familiar?

-si,es similar a cuando la princesa trajo a discord para la reforma con fluttershy,esto es extraño pero es una orden de la princesa,demosnos prisa spike,llama a rarity y applejack,ire por las demas

-de acuerdo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

pasado unos minutos twilight se encontro con sus 5 amigas y partieron al lugar del encuentro,los minutos pasaron,estas se convirtieron en hora y el cansancio crecia

-twilight,estas segura que es en este lugar?-pregunto applejack confundida

-a si es,es raro que la princesa se retrase pero seguramente es a qui,fue donde la encontramos la ultima ves

-twilight-exclamo rarity preocupada-no hay forma de saber cuando llegara? tengo que entregar un pedido para canterlot la proxima semana y el tiempo no esta de mi lado

-oigan!-volando desde las alturas aparecio rainbow dash-ya vi el carruaje,estan por llegar

-empezaba a preocuparme,gracias rainbow

-no hay problema pero aun no logras volar por ti misma? ya pasaron dias,no eres una potrilla twilight,no deveria ser difícil aprender a hacerlo

-puedo hacerlo pero tengo problemas con el aterrizaje,creo que no soy tan buena volando como con la magia

la conversacion se detuvo ya que de repente se empezo a escuchar un sonido en lo alto,a lo lejos se podia observar como un carruaje se acercaba,todas dieron unos paso atras y lo dejaron aterrizar,desde el bajo la princesa celestia y a su lado se encontraba discord

-buenos dias a todas-dijo la princesa celestia con una calida sonrisa en su rostro

-buenos dias princesa-respondia twilight acercan doce a ella y en eso ambas inclinaron sus cabezas

-bueno,bueno,acaso nadie me saludara?-dijo discord con una sonrisa en su rostro y en forma de burla en su mano habia una mascara con una exprecion triste-nadie quiere al viejo discord-seguido a eso desaparecio y reaparecio detras de fluttershy

-hola discord,que bueno es verte-dijo fluttershy mientras lo mirada con alegria

-a ti tambien fluttershy,hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte-seguido a eso un asiento similar a los de terapia aparecio y discord se coloco en el y comenzo a exclamar-es taaan aburrido hacer el bien,extraño el viejo caos es..como decirlo ¨divertido¨ palabra que celestia parece no conocer-reclamo discord mirando a la princesa celestia la cual desvio la mirada

-oh,oh! ¡has que llueva chocolate!-dijo pinkie exaltada

discord sonrio y chisqueando los dedos hizo aparecer una pequeña nube negra sobre pinkie,esta levanto la mirada y habrio la boca para beber pero en eso aparecio un vaso debajo de la nube y recogio todo el chocolate en el aire,finalmente este vaso levito hasta los cascos de pinkie

-eso no fue divertido..-dijo pinkie suspírando y luego bebio del vaso-pero esta delicioso!

-como veran discord ahora es mas considerado al usar sus habilidades para ayudar y no molestar,todo gracias a la enseñanza de fluttershy-dijo la princesa celestia observandolo

-eso parece...-dijo twilight frunciendo el ceño al ver a discord

-que sucede,no confias en el viejo discord?-en eso discord hizo aparecer una aureola en su cabeza y un arpa en sus manos

-si no les molesta ya habra tiempo para conversar pero ahora devo hablarles de la razon por la que las llame-con un movimiento de la cabeza de celestia discord desaparecio todo lo que habia hecho y se coloco junto a la princesa

-heeeyy!-dijo pinkie molesta por la desaparicion de su bebida

-veras twilight tengo un trabajo nuevamente para ti y tus amigas-al oir esto todas se acercaron en fila al rededor de la princesa para poder escucharla

-acaso es un enemigo nuevo? cuente con nosotras para darle una leccion-dijo rainbow dash con una exprecion de confianza

-no es nada de eso,esto es un problema completamente diferente pero no menos importante..posiblemente esta sea la mision mas importante que alla asignado

-no entiendo princesa,en que podemos ayudarla?-dijo twilight confundida mientras veia como la princesa suspiraba

-primero hay algo que debo contarles..todo se remonta mucho tiempo atras,tiempo del reinado de discord en equestria,cuando luna y yo apenas eramos unas potras tal como ustedes,en ese entonces nosotras no teniamos el suficiente poder para detener a discord,el cual con su poder mantenia a toda equestria en un caos y desastre total..

-me declaro culpable-contesto discord riendo con un cartel de recompensa sobre su cabeza con una imagen de el en el centro,celestia al ver esto fruncio el ceño-lo siento no pude resistirme,continua

-como iba diciendo..nuestro poder no era el suficiente para detener a discord por lo que tuvimos que usar toda nuestra magia para poder encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarnos y fue cuando lo descubrimos,el medio de defensa mas poderoso de toda equestria,los elementos de la armonia...pero aun con los 6 elementos de la armonia no seria suficiente para derrotar a discord,no el tiempo suficiente..por lo que tuvimos que recurrir a crear un poder similar usando nuestra magia..el septimo elemento de la armonia..la desgracia

un fuerte grito de sorpresa se escucho de parte de las 6 potras las cuales al oir esto no paraban de hablar

-por favor guarden sus preguntas para el final..como iba diciendo el septimo elemento no era como los otros,ya que mientras los otros 6 eran elementos para las ponis que correspondieran a ellos y los usaran para el bien el elemento de la desgracia era para aquellos cuyo corazon no fuera consiente de la desgracia de los demas y solo pensaba en el beneficio propio,fue este elemento el cual colocamos en discord luego de petrificar lo y como resultado absorbio una gran cantidad de su poder de este modo seria mas dificil para el poder salir de ese estado..ya conocen el resto de la historia

-pero...que paso con el septimo elemento..

-el poder de discord estaba en su interior,destruirlo solo liveraria ese poder y afectaria todo a su alrededor,era muy peligroso,por lo que tuvimos que ocultarlo en el mismo lugar donde se creo,en un viejo laboratorio en el centro de un bosque abandonado

-entonces la mision que quiere que hagamos es buscar el elemento?-dijo twilight con algo de duda en su rostro

-a si es,necesito que discord absorba la energia para recuperar su poder,su energia actual a sido muy util a equestria pero necesito que recupere todas sus fuerzas ya que tenemos un gran projecto que realizar

-gran proyecto?-contesto twilight confundida

-a si es,ademas de canterlot y el reino de cristal hay otros reinos que deven ser restaurados,la magia actual de discord puede ser de ayuda pero si recuperase sus poderes completamente restaurar los reinos sera tarea sencilla

-entiendo-contesto twilight manteniendo firme la mirada-cuente con nosotras princesas,recuperaremos el septimo elemento

-sabia que podia contar con ustedes pero twilight,esta es una mision la cual solamente tu podras realizar

-que?!...pero entonces por que me pidio llamar a mis amigas?..

-ellas tienen algo que hacer para ayudarte en tu viaje-al terminar de hablar celestia se acerco al carruaje y usando su magia comenzo a levitar una caja la cual se encontraba en el carruaje y junto a esta un collar dorado con 6 huecos

-esos son los elementos de la armonia?

-a si es-celestia camino hasta estar cerca de cada una y habrio la caja,dentro de ella se encontraban los elementos de la armonia uno encima de otro-vamos,cada una tome su elemento

las 6 potras intercambiaron miradas pero luego una a una comenzaron a tomar sus elementos

-por que necesitamos los elementos acaso hay alguna clase de peligro?-pregunto applejack

-a si es,el septimo elemento contiene la magia de discord-seria peligroso entrar en contacto con el o siquiera acercarse lo suficiente,no sabria que cosas podria causar,seguramente notaron mi retraso en llegar,tuve que buscar un hechizo con ayuda de dircord para poder neutralizar su magia pero este solamente puede servir en 1 pony por lo tanto,twilight,esta es una mision que solamente tu puedes hacer,tanto como elemento de la magia como nueva princesa de equestria

-entiendo...yo..no le fallare!

-sonrie-se que no lo aras...bien,cada una sujete firme el elemento de la armonia y intenten retirar el cristal del centro,como ahora les pertenecer solo ustedes pueden hacerlo

las ponis se quedaron mirando sus elemento por unos segundos y seguido a eso comenzaron a jalar los cristales,estos comenzaron a salir,tan pronto como se les retiro la base dorada desaparecio y los elementos volvieron a pasar a la forma de simples cristales los cuales celestia comenzo a recoger con su magia,finalmente twilight retiro el cristal de la corona y esta desaparecio,celestia usando la magia lo recogio y sosteniendo los 6 cristales comenzo a colocarlos en el collar que habia tomado del carruaje,al entrar en contacto con este los elementos se unieron a el

-este collar contiene la magia de los 6 elementos y unidos al collar con el hechizo para neutralizar la magia de discord no habra forma que el septimo elemento pueda causarte problemas-celestia se acerco a twilight y le coloco el collar el cual al entrar en contacto con ella comenzo a brillar

-todo esta listo

-fluttershy comenzo a mirar a twilight con preocupar-hemm..twilight,te sientes bien?-todas comenzaron a ver a twilight la cual parpadeaba mucho y agitaba mucho la cabeza

-yo..me siento extraña..

-la magia de los 6 elementos es mucho para solo una pony incluso yo tuve problemas para usar mi magia luego de usarlos contra nightmare moon...no te preocupes,solamente deves llevarlo puesto,no hay necesidad que los utilizes,pronto te acostumbraras

-de acuerdo princesa...entonces que es lo que debo hacer ahora?

-discord-dijo celestia buscandolo con la mirada

-de acuerdo,yo ire con ella

discord desaparecio y aparecio junto a twilight llevando puesto un sombrero,unas gafas oscuras,una vestimenta casual y un mapa en ambas manos

-yo te llevare hasta donde se encuentra el septimo elemento,confia en tu ¨amigo discord¨

-princesa,esta segura de esto?-pregunto rainbow dash-realmente no confio en este sujeto

-descuida rainbow-contesto twilight-si la princesa cree en el entonces yo tambien

-yo confio en discord-contesto fluttershy-por favor cuida de twilight

-descuida,no perdera un 1 cabello-contesto discord,seguido a eso discord saco 1 cabello de twilight y lo coloco en un pedestal

-bueno discord,es hora de irnos

-claro,detras de ti

-tu tienes que guiarme..

-ohh~ claro!-discord se duplico y dejo a su copia detras de twilight-listo,continuemos

-no se si soportare esto...

twilight junto a ambos discord comenzo a alejarse de sus amigos y celestia,estas se quedaron viendo como se marchaban

-NO OLVIDES TRAERME UN RECUERDO!-grito pinkie a twilight la cual desaparecia a la distancia

-aun no estoy segura de todo esto-dijo rainbow dash cruzando los brazos

-te entiendo,tampoco confio del todo en el-contesto applejack

-vamos chicas,estan siendo malas con el pobre de discord-reprocho fluttershy

-bien,creo que ire a terminar los diseños para carterlot-dijo rarity sin apartar la vista twilight

twilight continuaba repasando en su mente todo lo que celestia le habia mencionado sobre su mision pero parecia que algo le molestaba

-discord,adonde estamos yendo?

-que no es obvio? al bosque everfree

-¡¿que?!

the creation of chaos:capitulo 1 ¨busqueda*

continuara..


	2. capitulo 2

the creation of chaos:capitulo 2 *el comienzo*

twilight y discord se encontraban en camino al bosque everfree,durante todo el recorrido twilight no levantaba la cabeza del suelo y su mirada era fija como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos

-que piensas?-pregunto un discord miniatura el cual se encontraba sobre su cabeza

-..*suspiro*estoy recordando todo lo que dijo la princesa sobre que escondio el elemento en el bosque pero por que en el bosque everfree? ¿por que tan cerca de ponyville? no lo entiendo,despues de todo ella misma dijo que era peligroso

-en realidad tiene sentido-dijo el discord en miniatura colocan doce un Monóculo-ella podria cuidarlo desde su antiguo castillo en el bosque everfree

-el antiguo castillo de las hermanas?

-a si es,teniendo escondido el septimo elemento cerca de donde se encontraban era menos probable que alguien lo encontrara y pudieran tenerlo vigilado

-me parece extraño que cuando aterrorizaste ponyville no fueras a buscarlo,despues de todo podrias a ver recuperado todos tus poderes

-si pudiera hacerlo iría a buscarlo yo mismo,celestia y luna usaron la misma magia que hay en tu collar,no podia entrar a tomarlo aun que eso no evito que nos "divirtieramos" ese día verdad?

la conversacion se detuvo cuando finalmente habian cruzado los alrededores de la casa de fluttershy para llegar a la entrada del bosque everfree,discord miro un poco los alrededores y nuevamente comenzo a caminar y twilight avanzo detras de el

-sucede algo?-pregunto twilight mientras observaba como discord veia los alrededores,este se volteo y en sus manos tenia una libreta y un boligrafo

-debes conseguirme el nombre del poni que decoro este lugar-contesto discord con un tono burlon

-a que te refieres?-contesto twilight confusa

-ohh vamos en verdad no creeras que es normal que este lugar se vea tan lugubre?

-no se a que te refieres el bosque everfree siempre ah tenido este aspecto

-eso no es verdad-contesto discord y nuevamente continuo mirando los alrededores-vamos en verdad crees que luna y celestia tendrian un castillo en un lugar tan terrorifico como este?

-..applejack me conto que desde que su familia vino a ponyville el bosque everfree siempre fue un lugar aterrador y con los años se volvio aun mas extraño

twilight observo como discord se habia dividido nuevamente,uno se encontraba sentado junto a una mesa bien decorada mientras que el otro se encontraba vestido de mesero,este camino hacia uno de los arboles y usando unas tijeras corto algunas ramas las cuales coloco en la mesa y el otro discord comenzo a comerlas

-que haces?..

-*mastica* al parecer todo este bosque esta impregnado con mi magia *traga* seguramente fue la que se libero del septimo elemento cuando lo trajeron a este lugar ahora todo se ve maravillosamente caotico

-..eso explica muchas cosas pero no puedes absorberla o recuperarla?

-no funciona de ese modo ademas mira que este lugar es un perfecto caos no podria arruinarlo

sin decir mas discord junto a twilight continuaron su camino pero cada tanto discord se detenia y comenzaba a comer algunas ramas que encontraba por el suelo,esto comenzaba a molestar a twilight que facilmente se podia ver en su rostro

-disculpa-dijo discord con un tono burlon-quieres un poco?

-deja eso,tenemos que apresurarnos

-vamos,que podria salir mal..

de repente una de las ramas que discord estaba mordiendo comenzo a moverse por si sola,esta salio disparada hacia unos arbustos el cual al poco tiempo comenzo a moverse y de ella salto un lobo de madera el cual le faltaba un trozo de la oreja

-ups-discord habia aparecido de repente una vestimenta de doctor con bata y estetoscopio-te recuperaras en unos dias

el lobo de madera dio un gran aullido el cual provoco un eco en el area y a los pocos segundos otros 2 lobos habian aparecido entre los arboles

-discord tenemos que irnos,ahora!-reprocho twilight la cual estaba nerviosa al ver que estaban siendo rodeados

-ohh vamos solo son unos cachorros

de repente el primer lobo habia saltado con la mandibula abierta hacia discord pero el rapidamente coloco un sueter en su camino y al chocar contra el sueter el tamaño de lobo se redujo al de un cachorro el cual rapidamente discord le coloco una tiara y un chupete

-lo ves,es un cachorro

-discord!-grito twilight la cual estaba siendo rodeada por los 2 lobos restantes

twilight estaba preparando un hechizo cuando de repente los lobos fueron golpeados por unos globos con agua los cuales llamo su atencion hacia discord el cual llevaba puesto un traje de torero con una tela roja en sus manos,discord sonriendo comenzo a mover la lo cual llamo la atencion de los lobos los cuales olvidaron a twilight y rapidamente se lanzaron hacia el pero discord con facilidad los esquivaba y uno de ellos se habia destruido al estrellarse contra uno de los arboles

-discord ya deja de jugar-reprocho twilight la cual veia que discord se divertia con todo lo que estaba sucediendo

-esta bien,me rindo-sin decir mas una venda aparecio en el rostro de discord la cual cubrio sus ojos y sus manos fueron atadas por una cuerda

-no es eso a lo que me referia!

sin mas el lobo con discord inmovilizado se preparo para atacar,corrio rapidamente hacia el y dio un gran salto el cual antes de alcanzarlo discord dio un gran paso atras y tan pronto el lobo toco al suelo este se desplomo haciendo que el lobo cayera a un gran agujero en la tierra

-ves,no fue tan dificil-dijo discord con un tono burlon al ver como habian quedado los lobos de madera a su alrededor

finalmente el lobo que se habia transformado volvio a la normalidad,el segundo que se habia estrellado volvio a reconstruirse y el tercero sujetandoce con sus garras habia logrado salir del agujero,sin mas discord se acerco a los 3 los cuales se habian agrupado,discord se habia hecho aparecer un babero junto a un enorme tenedor en ambas garras

-bien quien quiere que lo coma primero?

al ver a discord acercarse los 3 lobos corrieron lejos de el y se perdieron entre la espesura del bosque,discord tomo algunas ramas del suelo y mordiendo una de ellas se acerco a twilight la cual no le parecia gracioso

-que? aun tengo hambre

-*suspiro*llevame a donde se encuentra el septimo elemento..y gracias

sin mas discord y twilight comenzaron a avanzar por el bosque estos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el castillo de las hermanas pero lo habian rodeado hasta dejarlo atras

-discord-dijo twilight con un tono de duda

-¿si?

-que es lo que eres exactamente? la princesa me conto mas sobre ti una ves te habiamos derrotado con los elementos pero presiento que no se lo suficiente ¿eres algun tipo de criatura rara o de otras regiones lejanas como zecora?

-nada por el estilo-sin decir mas discord se habia hecho pequeño similar al tamaño de twilight-no soy ningun tipo de criatura ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo fisico por eso puedo cambiar mi apariencia facilmente,soy mayormente magia aun que no soy menos real que tu o celestia-discord habia hecho aparecer 3 ponis de peluche,2 en una garra y 1 en la otra-todo comenzo antes de la fundacion de equestria,cuando los unicornios,pegasos y ponis terrestres peleaban,seguro conoces sobre la magia de los Windigos las criaturas que mantuvieron todo congelado al alimentarse del odio y las emociones negativas,ellos se volvieron fuertes en esos momentos de peleas y discusiones pero cuando los ponis se unieron perdieron mucha de su magia por lo que tuvieron que volver de donde habian venido pero su magia no se fue con ellos quedo dispersa por equestria,al pasar de los años tomo forma,fue a si como me cree pero no podia sobrevivir del odio y las emociones negativas ya que no habia lo suficiente por lo que comence a crear con mi magia caos y discordia entre los mejores amigos y familias en toda equestria,me converti en discord,amo del caos y la discordia,cuando finalmente pude mantener un cuerpo fisico-los ponis en la mano de discord cambiaron por los de luna y celestia-no paso mucho antes que celestia me encontrara,vio mi magia y me propuso ayudarla con equestria,acepte pero el orden no era tan divertido como el caos por lo tanto tome el control de equestria-hambos peluches en la mano de discord desaparecieron-celestia y luna intentaron detenerme pero su magia no se comparaba con la mia que dia a dia crecia mientras mas caos sembraba,al final no tuvieron mas remedio que salir de mi camino y tuve a equestria sumergido en un precioso y enorme caos..hasta que me vencieron utilizando los elementos de la armonia,el resto es historia

-causaste muchos problemas y peleas pero no veo que estes arrepentido-contesto twilight mientras veia como discord sonreia-me pregunto si es buena idea el devolverte toda tu magia

discord comenzo a caminar despacio y paso uno de sus brazos sobre la nuca de twilght sujetandola de una forma amistosa

-no es como si esto fuera idea mia despues de todo fue tu querida princesa celestia la que tubo la idea

-lo se..y confiare en ella

finalmente ambos se habian detenido,frente a ellos habia un edificio cubierto de moho con unas grandes columnas de marmol pero este no parecia ser muy grande

-este es el lugar?

-a si es,celestia dijo que el septimo elemento se encuentra bajo tierra,cuando entres encontraras las escaleras para bajar

-bien...entonces ire a buscarlo y volvere lo mas pronto posible

-esperare que vuelvas

-no,vuelve con las demas,no te devolvere tu magia sin que este la princesa presente

-ohh~ lastimas mis sentimientos~ de acuerdo

sin decir nada discord dio media vuelta y comenzo a alejarse,cuando twilight estubo a punto de entrar escucho como discord la llamo

-twilight,ten cuidado con lo que escuches o veas-sonrie-nunca se sabe que podrias encontrar

tan pronto termino de hablar nuevamente comenzo a alejarse y en un parpadeo desaparecio en la nada

-que habra querido decir...

twilight parecia confundida pero no tardo mucho en volver en si y adentrarse al interior del edificio,este tenia una apariencia lamentable por dentro como si todo el lugar fuera a venirse abajo de un momento a otro,al entrar lo suficiente en el se podia apreciar como habian unos escalones viejos como habia dicho discord,twilight comenzo a decender estos escalones seguian y seguian,no parecian tener fin,los segundos se transformaron en minutos y los minutos parecian llegar a horas,cuando twilight finalmente comenzaba a preocuparse habia llegado al ultimo escalon,lo que vio fue extraño,habia una habitacion enorme la cual estaba practicamente vacia fuera del hecho de algunas lamparas en las paredes las cuales eran de marmol y el suelo de tierra pero habia algo extraño parecia que todo el lugar estaba intacto,completamente limpio

-creo que hubiera sido mejor haberle pedido un mapa a la princesa celestia esto podra tomarme mas tiempo del que pense

twilight observo como en la habitacion habia 2 puertas,miro hambas pero sin mas tardar eligio una,la abrio y su sorpresa fue que la habitacion de alado era completamente similar que en la que se encontraba incluso con 2 puertas en esta,twilight no se quedo quieta y decidio continuar,camino hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con lo mismo,una habitacion nuevamente similar con 2 puertas mas,nuevamente camino hacia ella para abrirla y lo mismo sucedio

-esto es extraño como se supone que encuentre el septimo elemento de este modo..

twilight camino hacia una de las puertas pero antes de entrar por ella dibujo una flecha hacia donde ella se dirigiria,avanzo por la puerta y nuevamente repitio lo mismo volvio a dibujar una flecha,estuvo haciedo el mismo truco durante varios minutos pero finalmente entro a una habitacion la cual tenia una flecha dibujada en una de las puertas

-parece ser que estuve caminando en circulos..

ahora con la flecha en la puerta twilight fue por la otra,esperando que su plan funcionara pero al poner una flecha alado y cruzar la segunda puerta volvio a otra habitacion con 1 flecha en una de las puertas,las cosas empezaban a molestar a twilight la cual comenzo a apresurarse y rapidamente comenzaba a dibujar la marca y avanzar a al proxima habitacion pero se detuvo cuando llego a una habitacion la cual era diferente a las demas,esta tenia una mesa en el centro twilight dio un alegre suspiro pero su sonrisa rapidamente se borro cuando vio que las 2 puertas en la habitacion tenian una flecha marcada

-esto no puede ser posible

-hahahahaha~

-quien esta ahi?!

twilight habia escuchado una extraña voz reir en la habitacion pero no era facil saber de donde provenia debido al eco era como si esta se escuchara por todos los rincones

-discord,eres tu?! ¡¿estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?!

-discord? ohhh~ a si que me conoces o mejor dicho,lo conoces

-de que estas hablando?..

el lugar se mantuvo en un silencio profundo durante unos segundos pero este silencio se detuvo cuando los puros de la habitacion comenzaban a moverse haciendo la habitacion mas y mas pequeña,twilight entro en panico al ver esto era como si fuera a ser aplastada en ese mismo lugar

-¡esto no es gracioso!

de repente los muros se detuvieron un poco antes de aplastar a twilight la cual vio como una de las puertas se habia abierto por si sola,twilight sin saber que hacer entro por ella para llegar a una habitacion que no era diferente a las demas pero las lamparas de esta habitacion eran rojizas por lo que el lugar se veia mas aterrador

-discord,se que eres tu,sal de donde sea que estes

de repente en el centro de la habitacion desde el suelo habia aparecido una gran esfera negra la cual comenzo a tomar un color blanco y rojizo esta tomo la forma de un ojo el cual se habrio y vio a twilight directamente con un color amarillento y una gran pupila roja

-no soy discord

-¿que?!

-vi en tus recuerdos y se quien eres twilight sparkle,dejame decirte que me sorprende que finalmente alla venido alguien a este lugar luego de tanto tiempo,ha pasado tanto desde que algun poni o animal vino a jugar conmigo~

twilight no entendia lo que sucedia pero observo las paredes y a simple vista no lo habia notado pero habia un liquido que se escurria por estas,parecia ser sangre

-q-quien eres?..

-ohh~ no tengo un nombre realmente~ pero tu puedes llamarme caos y yo..soy el septimo elemento de la armonia~

the creation of chaos:capitulo 2 *el comienzo*

continuara...


	3. capitulo 3

the creation of chaos:capitulo 3 *miedo*

-el septimo elemento?! ¡eso no es posible!

-ehh?~ oh querida twilight en esta vida nada es imposible~ menos aun teniendo esta poderosa magia en mi interior

-se supone que fuiste creado por las princesas no deverias de poder estar hablandome...a no ser que la magia de discord..

-asi es,veo que eres una pony muy lista,hace miles de años una poderosa magia fue sellada en un simple invento pero me sorprende que pensaran que esto funcionaria

de repente desde el suelo habia comenzado a salir grandes cantidades agua pero devido a el iluminado del lugar apenas podia notarse,esta se veia incluso como sangre,twilight comenzo a preocuparte mientras veia como el agua comenzaba a llegarle a los tobillos

-no paso mucho tiempo para que la magia comenzara a salir del septimo elemento,toda esta magia comenzo a cobrar conciencia propia,dandome vida a mi,pero sabes,es aburrido estar encerrado en este lugar por lo tanto me divertire contigo~ o por lo menos el tiempo que dures~

twilight miro en todas direcciones buscando las puertas pero no podia verlas,la habitacion cada ves se llenaba de mas agua hasta llegar finalmente a cubrir a twilight la cual comenzo a esforzarse por mantener a flote

-no puedes hacer esto! ¡conosco a discord y a pesar de ser una amenaza el nunca dañaria a nadie y mucho menos los mataria!

-oh~ fuera del hecho que somos seres creados por la misma magia no somos iguales y no tengo intencion de serlo por que mejor no buscas como salir de esta situacion,lamentaria que murieras tan pronto,acabamos de comenzar a divertirnos~

finalmente twilight no podia mantenerse mas a flote habia llegado a tocar el techo de la habitacion con su cabeza,poco a poco el agua seguia subiendo hasta que finalmente twilight tuvo mas opcion que dar un ultimo gran respiro antes de sumergirse,entonces al ver con mucho esfuerzo dentro del agua vio como debajo del gran ojo se encontraba una de las puertas,rapidamente comenzo a nadar hacia esta pero de repente parecia como si algo jalara sus piernas,el tiempo del aire se agotaba usando toda su fuerza comenzo a mover sus cascos e incluso sus alas para ganar impulso hasta finalmente llegar a la puerta,con mucho esfuerzo logro habrirla y entro por ella y callo a otra habitacion la cual se encontraba vacia,lo curioso es que el agua de la habitacion de arriba no caia por la puerta por lo que simplemente quedo suspendida en el aire

-*respira* *tose* ca-casi muero...

-oww~ no estes tan triste,pronto moriras~

-¡¿por que haces esto?!

-por que?..hmm..por que no? es decir vi en tus recuerdos se que planeas llevarme contigo para que discord recupere su magia pero si eso sucediera yo perderia mi conciencia,dime,si planeas matarme por que yo no deveria de matarte a ti?

-yo...no lo se pero seguro la princesa celestia sabra que hacer,si realmente tienes conciencia aun si eres solo magia seguramente te trataran como a discord

-o talves decidan absorberme~ tengo las de perder pero no ganaria nada en cambio si te matara aqui y ahora ademas de a cualquier otro poni que viniera a intentar encontrarme no perderia nunca despues de todo querida twilight en este lugar YO TENGO LA VENTAJA

de repente una de las 2 puertas se habia caido en pedazos y del otro lado de esta solo habia un muro en cambio la otra puerta se habia movido hasta el otro extremo de la habitacion,entonces de los 2 extremos de la habitacion habian salido multiples agujeros y en el suelo la tierra habia comenzado a tomado forma de baldosas

-¿que es esto?...

-intenta llegar a la puerta,claro,si es que puedes~ pero cuidado en donde pisas no querras pasar por el lugar equivocado,podrias lastimarte~

twilight quedo paralizada por unos segundos pero cuando finalmente comenzo a moverse se detuvo justo enfrente de una de las baldosas y moviendo la pata lentamente la piso,entonces rapidamente desde uno de los agujeros de la pared salio disparada una aguja la cual se clavo en la pata de twilight,esta dio un gran grito de dolor y rapidamente se saco la aguja con la boca

-hahahahaha te lo adverti~

twilight habia quedado paralizada ante la idea de dar otro paso,su mirada estaba perdida y su cuerpo se encontraba temblando sin control

-asustada? pobresita~ te da miedo pensar en lastimarte? seguramente te gustaria tener guardias que hagan las cosas peligrosas por ti,quien pensaria que alguien tan patetica se convertiria en princesa~

al escuchar esto twilight abrio los ojos con fuerza y comenzo a correr hacia la puerta pero antes que las agujas la tocaran utilizo su magia para transportarse del otro lado de las baldosas,entonces rapidamente abrio la puerta y entro por ella

-*respira* lo logre

-¿estas bromeando con migo?

de repente la voz de caos comenzo a sonar de un tono mas gruesa y seria casi como si estuviera molesto

-preparo todo el escenario para que nos podamos divertir y utilizas tu magia para superarlo? no me faltes el respeto de este modo

de repente el suelo en la habitacion comenzaba a moverse de forma extraña como si fuera un pequeño temblor entonces finalmente se podia observar como desde el suelo comenzaban a salir criaturas como ponis,osos y perros pero estas no estaban vivas algunas estaban en descomposicion y otros eran mayormente huesos

-esto es una locura!-grito twilight mientras veia como los muertos comenzaban a rodearla

-oh querida twilight mi mundo es una locura solamente estoy compartiendo mi hermoso mundo contigo~

-finalmente los cadaveres se lanzaron sobre twilight la cual rapidamente utilizo sus alas para tomar altura y sobrepasarlo pero uno de ellos logro alcanzarla logrando alcanzar uno de sus cascos provocandole una herida la cual comenzo a sangrar pero twilight no se detuvo busco la puerta una se encontraba en el suelo y otra en el techo por lo que viendo su situacion tomo la del techo la cual al cruzarla de repente dejo de subir para comenzar a caer,fue como si la gravedad se hubiera invertido pero la sorpresa fue que esta habitacion no era como las otras esta era larga pero muy pequeña por lo que al caer twilight se golpeo contra las paredes provocandole que perdiera el equilibrio hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y perdiendo el conocimiento

-n-no...puedo desmayar..

sin poder hacer nada al respecto twilight se quedo dormida...los segundos se convirtieron en minutos,los minutos en horas,no seria facil decirlo pero finalmente habrio los ojos para encontrarse un calido cesped verde a su lado

-yo... estoy?...

twilight comenzo a ver a su alrededor y luego de unos momentos logro reconocer una casa la cual al verla fijamente resultaba ser la de fluttershy

-que es esto! ¿como llegue aqui?!...yo...lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba en peligro y...

finalmente luego de unos momentos twilight recordo todo de como habia sido atacada por el septimo elemento y sin mas rodeos comenzo a moverse lentamente hacia la casa de fluttershy pero para su sorpresa sus heridas parecian averse recuperado y apenas dolian

-fluttershy? ¿estas ahi?

-twilight?..a si que ya despertaste..

twilight escucho la voz de fluttershy la cual provenia del otro lado de la puerta de la casa pero esta tenia un gran tono de tristeza

-fluttershy eres tu no tienes idea que alivio me da oir tu voz

-vete twilight no eres bienvenida aqui

-de-de que estas hablando?..

-fallaste twilight..no pudiste recuperar el septimo elemento,fallaste,las princesas tuvieron que ir a salvarte y ellas...murieron..ellas murieron por tu culpa twilight,tu asesinaste a las princesas

-no...no puede ser posible...

twilight golpeo la puerta intentando entrar pero no podia habrir la puerta esta parecia estar siendo sujetada de otro lado

-dejame entrar fluttershy! tienes que contarme todo! no..no puedo creer que las princesas esten muertas!

devido a no poder habrir la puerta twilight utilizo su magia para transportarse del otro lado de la puerta pero para su sorpresa fluttershy habia desaparecido,twilight comenzo a mirar en los alrrededores y escucho unos sonidos en la habitacion de arriba por lo que twilight subio rapidamente

-fluttershy sal de donde estes!

de repente twilight se vio en peligroso,frente a ella se encontraba fluttershy la cual no se podia ver su rostro ya que su cabello lo cubria pero ella estaba rodeada de sus amigos animales los cuales parecian muy molestos

-vete twilight...

-no,tienes que explicarme algunas cosas!

entonces algunos de los animales comenzaron a atacar a twilight lo cual se volvio peligroso cuando el oso comenzo a intentar lastimarla,ante la situacion twilight no tuvo mas remedio que escapar del lugar,rapidamente bajo las escaleras y cruzo la puerta saliendo de la casa

-*llorando* fluttershy por que...

twilight continuo corriendo sin mirar atras,simplemente ver atras la lastimaria continuo corriendo hacia ponyville para encontrar a alguien que respondiera sus preguntas en su rostro cubierto de lagrimas se podia observar temor e ira por la situacion,finalmente llego al centro de ponyville pero no habia nadie en los alrededores pero sin rendirse twilight camino hacia sugarcube corner

-pinkie! por favor dime donde estas!

twilight no resivio respuesta alguna pero decidio ver en los alrededores y encontro un periodico el cual se podia ver en su encabezado *la muerte de las princesas,equestria ha muerto* twilight no podia creerlo pero se quedo leyendo el periodico y con cada palabras comenzaron a salir mas y mas lagrimas las cuales no parecian detenerse,twilight continuaba leyendo hasta que finalmente un sonido se habia escuchado en una de las habitaciones de arriba,twilight secando sus lagrimas camino hacia la habitacion de pinkie pie

-pinkie eres tu?...

-hola twilight

twilight siguiendo su voz logro encontrar a pinkie la cual su cabello se encontraba totalmente liso sobre su rostro

-pinkie que te sucede..

-de que hablas? estoy perfectamente bien

twilight se preocupo,frente a pinkie habian 2 bolsas de harinas las cuale una de ellas tenia pegada lo que parecia ser un dibujo de una melena azul oscuro y la otra una melena multicolor

-pinkie esas son...

-si twilight,son las princesas-pinkie comenzo a acariciar las bolsas de harina mientras mantenia una gran sonrisa forzada en su rostro-las...las princesas estan bien,ahora todos estaran felices..ahora los demas podran reir y nadie mas estara triste...ahora todos reiran..ellos reiran!

entonces twilight le dio una bofetada a pinkie con una lagrima en su rostro el cual casi rompia en llanto

-pinkie..reacciona!...ellas estan..estan..

-si..lose..y todo es tu culpa

pinkie se puso de pie y con la mirada puesta en el suelo comenzo a caminar hacia twilight de una forma amenazadora

-pinkie,no quiero pelear contigo

debido a que pinkie no habia echo caso a las palabras de twilight ella se vio obligada a correr la cual fue perseguida por pinkie hasta finalmente llegar afuera pero para sorpresa de twilight el lugar habia sido rodeado por todos los ponis de ponyville los cuales se encontraban en un terrible estado,con ropas destruidas y algunos tenian heridas

-que...que fue lo que paso..

pinkie pie la cual se encontraba detras de twilight se coloco junto con los demas ponis y vio a twilight fijamente a los ojos

-todo esto es tu culpa twilight,tu causaste todo esto,es tu culpa

desdela multitud applejack,fluttershy,rarity y rainbow dash comenzaron a acercarse hasta quedarse a un lado de pinkie pie

-yo..no,no puede ser real..todo esto..yo...princesas..*llorando* por favor que todo esto solo sea una pesadilla..

-era tu deber detener a caos la princesa confio en ti twilight-dijo rarity la cual se encontraba con un bello vestido pero este estada muy rasgado

-tenias los elementos de la armonia,solo tu podias detenerlo pero pusiste en riesgo a las princesas al ir a buscarte-dijo applejack la cual estaba muy sucia

-eres una alicornio deverias de aver podido con el..se supone que eres una pony muy talentosa,nos fallaste twilight-dijo rainbowdash la cual tenia una de las alas lastimadas

poco a poco los ponies comenzaron a acercarse a twilight la cual se encontraba en el centro recostada en el suelo bañada en lagrimas pero de repente unas palabras vinieron a la mente de twilight "ten cuidado con lo que escuches o veas,nunca se sabe que podrias encontrar"

-discord..

de repente con sus ultimas fuerzas twilight comenzo a aletear tomando vuelo pero rapidamente algunos pegasos comenzaron a volar tambien y a perseguirla pero utilizando su magia twilight habia logrado aumentar su velocidad y a toda prisa se dirigio hacia su casa del arbol hasta finalmente llegar a la puerta

-todo esto...solo es una mentira,mis amigas nunca me tratarian de este modo..

finalmente twilight abrio la puerta de su casa pero al abrirla y pasar por ella del otro lado habia llegado nuevamente a una habitacion con paredes de marmol y suelo de tierra,nuevamente habia vuelto donde comenzo

-lo sabia..gracias discord

-ohh~ felicidades querida twilight~ por un momento pense que todo habia terminado para ti realmente eres mas lista de lo puede parecer a simple vista

-yo..nunca te perdonare caos

-hahahahahaha pues ven princesa,estoy esperandote~

the creation of chaos:capitulo 3 *miedo*

continuara..


End file.
